Journey 2
by nachonaco
Summary: This is a fic PikaJenn and I are working on


Journey 2 Part One:An Unexpected Friendship  
by psychu and Pikajenn  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon, I own Psychu, the poisonous Arboks, the hunting Persians, a friend of mine owns the role-play Raichu, and Pikajenn owns Persian! the drink, Cirrus, and Xanady. This part is in Psychu's POV.   
  
Back one year ago, I remember I was created. A Pokemon designed to kill trainers and steal their Pokemon. But something went wrong and I turned out to be very friendly. I interacted with the other stolen Pokemon before and after I was transformed from Pichu to Psychu. Proffessor Xanady threw me out into the cold rain after I had broken out of my test tube. The Pokemon were very kind to me and wished me the best of luck out into the world. I found a cardboard box, the best shelter a runaway failed experiment Pokemon could ever wish for, after being called a 'failure' and 'useless'. Others had it better: Nice warm beds, gourmet food, and love. When you're on the streets as much as I am, those things would be like discovering you had just found a city of gold.  
A city of gold. That's what I wish for. A city where I don't get called names. A place I've dreamed of often, where there is no Team Rocket, there are no Persians that try to hunt us Chus down, no Arboks that ally with those Persians trying to kill us. Sadly, that world does not exsist. I don't know why, but Xanady and Giovanni created those Persians and Arboks to kill me. I don't like having to run every time I see an Arbok, not knowing if it's poisonous or not. I don't get where I failed so much that they want to kill me. One day, when I was searching for food in a trashcan, I found a full apple! It was like getting a solid gold Pokeball for Christmas.   
I crawled out of the trashcan, and sat down on the edge of a sidewalk. A trainer tripped over me. "WATCH IT!"  
"Sorry."  
Psychu took a bite out of it's apple. "Psychu!" My trainer, Rini, said.   
"Comin' Rini!"  
I walked over to Rini. "I'm sorry about my Psychu. It tends to get a bit.......erm....impolite when someone interrupts it's snacktime."  
"That's okay. I know how Pokemon get that way when they're eating."  
"What's your name? I'm Rini."  
"I'm..."  
"Cirrus." I finished.  
"Yeah." Suddenly realization hit her. "How'd you know?"  
"They call me psychic for a reason." I finished my apple.  
"How in the world did you become psychic? I don't remember ever seeing a Pokemon like you before."  
"Well, back when I was a Pichu, I was running from some hunters with my Chu mom and then this big poisonous Arbok stole our syroms, and it......" Psychu burst into tears.  
"Bit her?"  
"Y-yeah." Psychu stuttered, nearly crying.  
"Psychu, it's okay. You and Raichu killed most of them." Rini said, trying to cheer Psy up.  
"Oh."  
"Rai. Rai chu chu chu rai rai chu!"  
"Okay, we can go for a walk if you want, and if it's okay with Rini, wanna go to a forest? Can we, Rini?"  
"Yeah, just be careful."  
They ran off toward a forest. Psychu bumped right into a poisonous Arbok. "Eep." I whispered.   
"Hello, little Chu. Lost, are you?"  
Psychu gulped. "You...won't eat me will you?"  
"Nah. Just had Chu for breakfast. But, I've heard of your psychic powers, can you teleport me to your trainer?"  
"The day I do that will be the day I die!"   
"As you wish." It bit Psychu.  
"H-h-h-h-hey!" Psychu stuttered, weak.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HURTING MY FRIEND LIKE THAT?! IT NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ATTACK IT LIKE THAT!"  
"I may not, but I still want to!"  
Raichu lunged at the Arbok with a thick twig. He hit the Arbok with it. "You think you are so very, very clever, little Chu. But you are only stupid, just like your stupid little friend."  
"My friend is not stupid! It just doesn't want to fight you!"  
"Only because you and it know it'll die anyway! Just like it's Chu mom! She was easy to kill."  
"You.......did it. You....killed her..."  
Quickly, Raichu grabbed a syrom he had hidden in his fur, and gave it to Psychu, who attacked the Arbok quicker than evolution. "You will face the Persians later in your adventures. They will kill you, and take your powers, so be ready when it happens."   
"Whatever."  
They ran back to Rini and Cirrus. "Big...scary...snake...eep." Psychu fainted from scaredness.  
"Um.....is it going to be okay?"  
"I....don't know."  
"Rai." Raichu tugged on Rini's jeans, pointing at a Pokemon center about three blocks away.   
"You're one-hundred percent right, Rai. We should take Psy to the Pokemon center."  
"Chu chu rai chu rai."  
"Yes, Nurse Joy does have syroms."  
"Chu?"  
"Raichu, I'm sorry. I know you're scared, but Psychu WILL make it."  
Unluckily, a poisonous Arbok was behind a bush near them. "That's what you think, little girl." It whispered. It slithered over to Rini, then bit her leg. "Hey!"  
"Rai rai rai!"  
I got up. "Yeah! What he said!"  
"Your trainer will die if she doesn't find a hospital soon."  
"But....." I said.  
"And it will be all your fault!" The Arbok laughed.  
"No it won't!"  
"Yes it will!"  
"No it won't!"  
"YES IT WILL!"  
"Stop.....fighting....please.." Rini said weakly.  
"Rini!" Raichu pounced on the Arbok, as did I. We double-shocked it, killing it. I looked over at Rini, who was now laying on the ground, breathing hard. "Oh my......how are we going to get her to a hospital in time?"  
"I dunno, Raichu."  
Raichu was nearly crying. "Raichu, she'll be okay, I just know it. I have an idea!"  
"Chu?"  
I walked over to the Pokemon center and then walked over to Nurse Joy. "Help....us.....please.....trainer....got...bit."   
"Trainer? What happened?"  
"No.....time...to...explain."  
"Is it that bad?"  
"Follow...me."  
I ran over to Rini, along with Nurse Joy. "Psychu....is that....."  
"Shh, Rini. Help is here."  
"Oh dear. This looks bad. You two Chus will have to stay with your trainer while I make some observations."  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
"It's too early to tell."  
"I feel awful."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I can do cliffhangers JUST LIKE YOU Pikajenn! Yay!  



End file.
